i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Dao Fang
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 小红 | Pinyin = xiǎo hóng | Alias = Little Red (Beseech the Devil) | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = (soul being tortured by Meng Hao) | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = | Species = Outsider | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Paragon Immortal Realm Mountain and Sea Realm Mountain and Sea Butterfly Shui Dongliu Meng Hao Sea Dream | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Final Seal on the Mountain and Sea Realm Paragon of the 33 Heavens | Affiliation = 33 Heavens Immortal God Continent Devil Realm Continent | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = 33 Heavens | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Quasi 9-Essences Dao Realm Paragon | Essence = | Combat = ¼ of a 9-Essences Paragon | FleshlyBody = | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appearsin = | Quotation = Thou shalt call me... Dao Fang! | Speaker = Dao Fang | Book# = 7 | Chapter# = 1114 | Introduction = Dao Fang is one of the three 8-Essence Paragons of the 33 Heavens. His purpose is the same as the 33 Heavens: to restrict and destroy the Mountain and Sea Realm. He was summoned by an unnamed female 8-Essence Paragon after she sacrificed 60% of her longevity. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = He has the body of a monkey and uses a staff (think Sun Wukong) (See footnotes). | Background = His exact background is shrouded in mystery, thus, it is unknown whether he actually hails from one of the former 3000 Lower Realms or somewhere else. | History = During the two thousand years in which Meng Hao was away from the Mountain and Sea Butterfly, Dao Fang received extensive support from the Immortal God Continent and the Devil Realm Continent and managed to reach the 9-Essences realm. However, even though Dao Fang managed to reach the 9-Essences realm, the dao of the ninth essence was forced upon him and was not his own dao. This made his battle prowess plummet and it would require at least four of him to battle a true 9-Essences Paragon. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = Dao Fang started out as the monkey friend of Su Ming, the MC of the book Beseech the Devil. | MoreQuotes = | Footnotes = Sun Wukong, also known as the Monkey King, is a god figure who features in a body of legends, which can be traced back to the period of the Song dynasty. He appears as a main character in the 16th century Chinese classical novel Journey to the West. (Source: Wikipedia) Visit Mythology Wikia for more details. }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonistic Category:33 Heavens/Characters Category:Immortal God Continent/Affiliation Category:Devil Realm Continent/Affiliation Category:8 Essences Category:Paragons Category:Characters being tortured for eternity Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Outsider